Jade
by NikkyPickles
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have another adventure, raising an ancient legend that could spell disaster for the whole of Corona, and certain death for our beloved pair!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – It has occurred to me that quite a lot of the stories I've read recently seem to require Eugene to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save Rapunzel as the weak damsel in distress. This isn't a criticism, I know I'm guilty of the same, but then it occurred to me that this isn't the Rapunzel that ended the movie. She's more than capable of holding her own and even rescuing Eugene once in a while! And that's when this little adventure drifted into my head.**

**Inspiration comes from many sources, so you'll probably recognise key elements of Le Morte d'Arthur, Interesting Times (specifically the real-life buried army which inspired that!), Earthfasts, a bit of Mayan legend and so many others I probably can't claim this to be original at all!**

**Please do review – it only takes a moment and I like to know how my stories compare with expectations and other works.**

**Disclaimer: I've already acknowledged my main inspirational sources. The DVD is on pre-order; but until then I own nothing to do with Tangled, except the movie ticket stubs.**

**

* * *

**

The Library and Legend

Rapunzel's mother, her _real_ mother, and father, had welcomed the return of their daughter with open arms and a week long celebration. To Eugene's surprise, he too was welcomed with open arms and given rooms within the royal castle. For the next few months Rapunzel and Eugene's lives were a whirlwind of ambassadorial engagements, public appearances, and royal tutorage. Rapunzel took it all in her stride, but Eugene found it overwhelming.

He had taken to wandering the castle corridors late at night, unable to sleep. The castle guards usually ignored him, or briefly nodded as he walked past. Honestly, he wasn't surprised Flynn had found it so easy to break in and out with the princess's crown. He tried to take a different route each evening, learning the layout of the rooms, through the maze of passageways and doors, but always, instinctively, finding his way back to his bed before the sun rose.

One evening his random footsteps took him to the east wing tower and an impressive set of double doors. Just as his hand reached for the latch, he stopped. His senses, carefully honed over the years, told him someone else was watching him. A gentle sniff of the air, catching the hint of lavender, told him who it was.

"How long have you been standing there, Princess?" he asked, without turning around.

"Only a minute," Rapunzel admitted, stepping out of the shadows. "I was curious to know where you walk to at night."

Eugene looked at his feet for a moment, before turning to look at the princess. She had a sleepy look, as though she had been dozing peacefully before her inquisitiveness disturbed her. He felt momentary guilt that his nocturnal activities had been noticed and become a cause of dream-interrupting interest.

"I've not been here before," he said. Then he grinned. "Wanna see what's behind door number one?"

The room beyond was dark, as they had expected, but it felt big. Eugene lit the candles on either side of the door, and was momentarily taken aback as some quiet mechanism whirred and cranked and the two candles rose up in their holders in carefully sculptured tracks. As the two points of light disappeared towards the distant ceiling, Eugene and Rapunzel just stared. A small smile stirred on Rapunzel's no longer tired face. She had a feeling she knew what would happen next.

Sure enough, the two candles reached and sparked an almost invisible dark wick and with an audible 'whoosh' the two main chandeliers lit all at once, filling the room with light. Rapunzel clapped her hands with delight.

"The servants told me about this!" she said, in an excited whisper. "It's a clever way to light the chandeliers without lowering them to the ground each time. The candles and long wicks are replenished during the day when they are not needed, and it only takes those two little sparks to light up…"

Her voice trailed off as she took in what this room was.

"A library," Eugene breathed. Neither of them had ever seen so many books. Shelves lined the walls all the way from floor to the ceiling. These higher books were accessed by a ladder on wheels attached to a rail. Rapunzel darted towards it and began to climb, pushing herself along the bookcases with such force that the ladder travelled a quarter of the way around the room before its momentum ran out.

"Be careful Rapunzel!" Eugene called out, his voice echoing around the chamber. "You don't have your golden safety rope any more, remember!"

But Rapunzel was too busy grabbing armfuls of books and rapidly descending to bother about any danger.

On the wall of the library opposite the doors were three tall wide windows, but since it was night time, there was nothing to be gained from sitting in the three big chairs beside them. On the adjacent wall, below a mezzanine level containing the older and less often read books, was a huge fireplace, surrounded by more chairs. There was still some warmth emanating from the embers and Rapunzel sank into one of the overstuffed chairs began to read.

Eugene didn't know where to start. He'd read one book, many, _many_ times, and now he was confronted with thousands. Rapunzel appeared to be in her element, absorbing the words on the page like a sponge. He walked over to her and she handed him a book without being asked. He smiled at her, gratefully, and began to read.

Almost instantly his interest was stirred. He closed the book again and re-read the title. _The Green King_. Eugene thought he had heard most of the legends that Corona had to offer, but this one was new. Or rather, he checked the print date, old. _Really_ old. The legend of the Green King predated Corona itself.

"Hey, 'Punzel," he said. "Have you ever heard this story?"

Rapunzel shook her head, closed the book she had been reading and looked at him expectantly. Eugene gave a little chuckle, returned to the first page and began to read:

xoxox

_The Sun and Moon must never be seen together in the sky, for disaster befalls the Earth when they meet. Once, the Sun and Moon had crossed in the sky and the shadow fell upon the ground where a tall oak tree stood. The tree shook and quaked and pulled itself up by the roots. As the shadow left it, the mighty oak gave a shudder and split into two halves. From within the wood emerged a man. He was the Green King; King of the forest. _

_The world around him had fallen to tragedy by the meeting of the celestial bodies, but fifteen men from a nearby village had seen the Green King's birth and immediately pledged their allegiance._

_The Green King made them his army, those fifteen men from the East. They were joined by fifteen men from the West, fifteen from the North and fifteen from the South. Sixty men in all, clad in jade green, to help him restore peace and order to the world. _

_He ruled for 100 years, with his army by his side. They crusaded to foreign lands to quell invading forces. Their kingdom grew and prospered. During this time they amassed a great fortune, although the Green King was known to be generous those who really needed it. As the years passed the Green King grew old and knew he would soon die. He fashioned a magnificent marble tomb for when his days would end and placed it in a hidden chamber, along with all his treasure. _

_After one final battle, to defend his beloved land, the Green King was cut down. His loyal army took up his body and placed it in his tomb and cast a spell: that he would sleep until the Sun and Moon met in the sky again, when disaster fell on the Earth. Then the Green King would rise again, and with his army, raze the forest to the ground and replant the world to start again. The jade army took their place, and slowly turned to stone._

xoxox

"There they still sleep," Eugene finished. "And that's just the introduction."

"Wow!" Rapunzel breathed. She looked down at the pile of books on her lap. "Here's another version," she said. She stood up and went back over to the bookshelves. "And another."

She returned with her arms full of books about the Green King.

"I can't believe I've never heard this legend before," said Eugene, grabbing another book and opening it.

He read in silence for a little while, until suddenly Rapunzel gave a huge yawn and Eugene realised it was nearly dawn, and that neither of them had slept.

"Come on, Princess," he said, reluctantly laying the books down and taking Rapunzel's hands.

He was almost carrying her by the time they reached her bedroom door. Eugene hesitated. The rules of his courtship of the princess had been made very clear; they did not allow the crossing of the threshold of her private chambers. Rapunzel sensed his reservation and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Eugene," she said, disappearing behind the bedroom door.

Eugene actually slept late into the next morning, and awoke feeling more refreshed than he had done in days. The servants had left a tray of food in his room, which he devoured eagerly, before seeking an audience with the Queen.

"Your Majesty," he began, wondering how much to share. "Last night, we... I... _we_ found a book..."

"Yes, in the library," said the Queen, with a perceptive smile. "I'm so glad you found that room. I find it very restful. Let me guess: you read the story of the Green King."

"You know that legend?" Eugene was surprised. The Queen laughed. It was a gentle laugh, one that Rapunzel had inherited, along with the beautiful emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Not many people do," said the Queen. "Oh, it used to be a story told of an evening when the winter nights drew in, but once the story was written down, in those books you found, people just stopped telling it."

"And the books?"

"We have the largest and most comprehensive library in the kingdom, right here in this castle," said the Queen. "And I believe we have the only copies remaining of the legends."

Eugene was lost in thought. It was so strange that the legend could be forgotten so easily like that. Maybe there was more _to_ the legend than that. He looked up, startled, when the Queen gave a gentle cough and realised he'd been staring at the floor, at nothing, for several minutes.

"I believe you may have found a project," she said, knowingly.

Eugene found it much easier to sleep that night, now that he had something else to occupy his mind. Instead of attending the next day's trade talks, he visited the library as the sunlight streamed in through the magnificent large windows. He pored over the books they had found that first night. He scoured the mezzanine level for the oldest books he could find containing the legend.

He was so absorbed in his reading that it took a slimy, cold tongue in his left ear to bring him back to the real world. He yelled and looked up, annoyed.

Pascal had already scampered back over to where Rapunzel was standing, arms folded across her perfect chest, one bare foot tapping on the floor.

"You weren't at dinner," she said, with more than faint annoyance in her voice.

"I missed dinner?" Eugene was incredulous. The meals in the castle were magnificent and so far from his usual fare that Eugene had almost eaten himself sick that first meal. Dinner was one of his favourite times of the day, and he had missed it?

Rapunzel's face softened and she stepped aside to allow a servant to pass carrying a tray with some cold meats and fruit.

"Actually, my mother told me about your interest in the library," Rapunzel explained, "so I asked if we could take a light dinner here together."

She took the seat opposite him and reached for some fruit. The light outside was starting to fade and as the food-carrying servant left, he lit the two candles that would ignite the chandeliers.

"So, tell me what you've learned," said Rapunzel, leaning forward eagerly as the room was bathed in fresh light.

"Well," Eugene began, "one of the stories tells how the Green King slew a ferocious dragon that roamed the land. He cut off its head with a single blow and where the blood fell it burned the ground to ashes. The Green King cut a piece off his beard and planted it in the scorched earth, and new plants grew. But I think that's definitely made up."

"Because the rest of the legend is true?" Rapunzel asked. She wasn't sarcastic, just curious. She knew legends had some basis in fact, but that they very rarely survived in their true form as the years passed. Eugene opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, working out how best to answer her question. He sighed.

"Actually, I sort of think it is," he said finally. "Not all of it, especially not the bit about the oak tree, but I really think his burial mound exists. Here, take a look."

He moved the tray of now mostly finished food to one side and pushed one of the books towards Rapunzel. The book was opened on a double-page spread of a map, showing the island of Corona and a portion of the mainland. Rapunzel could see the little tree images depicting the forest, including the blank space where she knew her tower still stood, undiscovered. There were some little triangles which she understood meant mountains. Eugene's finger pointed at the bottom of the second page, where there was a large crescent shaped lake with an island in the middle.

"There," he said. "It's the one thing all the books seem to agree on. I mean, the stories differ slightly each time on some of the details. Like whether the Green King killed a dragon, or drove the snakes off the island. Or if he married, or not. But _all_ of the books say he was placed in his marble tomb, in a grass mound, on an island in the middle of the Crescent Lake. That has to be it."

"And you want to go and see it?" said Rapunzel, with a half smile. It had been a while since Eugene had looked so enthusiastic about anything, and she knew her boyfriend well enough by now to anticipate what he would want to do next. Eugene had the decency to look embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mound

Three days later, Eugene had finally managed to schedule a proper date with Rapunzel. He had raided the castle kitchens as soon as the sun was up; not quite as covertly as he would have liked, but it turned out one of the kitchen maids had a soft spot for the roguish former thief and had quite happily agreed to his request to make up a basket of cold cuts and bread for a picnic. She had even packed a punnet of fresh strawberries to add some romance to the first alone time the young lovers had had in weeks.

As befitted a member of the royal family, they would be accompanied on the journey to the edge of the Crescent Lake by four guards on horseback. Rapunzel and Eugene would be riding Maximus, of course; Rapunzel, because Max was the only horse she trusted; and Eugene because Max was the only horse who trusted _him_. But at the edge of the lake, Eugene had insisted that the journey to the island in the middle was just for the two of them.

The guards had their misgivings about that. They had lost the princess once before, and Eugene was a known, if now reformed criminal, so they were wary of letting the pair out of sight. As Eugene helped Rapunzel into the little boat, however, Max marched smartly between them and the guards and made it very clear that they were to be given their privacy.

It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was blue and clear; the sun shone brightly and there was a slight breeze that refreshed the skin. Rapunzel closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Since that first day, feeling the fresh grass tickling her toes, she had never taken the freedom of the big, wide world for granted.

The supposed burial mound actually took up the majority of the little island, and Rapunzel felt it was disrespectful, if there really were dead bodies underneath it, to take their lunch sitting on top of it. Eugene unpacked the food onto a blanket on a flat expanse of grass, on the exact opposite side to the shore where the guards stood. There was a copse planted on top of the mound and the trees provided welcome shade while they ate.

"It's lovely here," said Rapunzel. Eugene nodded, his mouth full. There was a squeak and Pascal emerged from the picnic basket with the punnet of strawberries. He looked from Rapunzel to Eugene and back again. Eugene swallowed and shrugged.

"Help yourself, Pascal," he said. Pascal shot out his tongue and snatched a strawberry almost as big as his head, turning as red as the fruit as he tried to swallow it. That was more than enough for the little lizard and the thought of trying to steal more food made him even more green than usual. Stretching out his tail, he strolled off through the long grass.

Finishing their food, Eugene and Rapunzel lay down on the blanket, side by side, staring up at the sky and the one or two fluffy white clouds that were just starting to form. They had been given the whole day to themselves, and, as keen as he was to find out if this _was_ the tomb of the Green King, Eugene was in no rush to move from this comfortable spot beside his princess. He closed his eyes, perfectly content where he was.

Rapunzel rolled onto her side, propping her head up on one hand.

"Eugene," she said. She got no response. "_Eugene_," she said again, adding a gentle prod for emphasis.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Eugene asked, not opening his eyes.

"I think Pascal has found something."

He had. The little lizard had wandered towards the mound and scampered over some small rocks, half buried in the ground. To amuse himself, he had changed from green, to grey to brown to match the grass, the rocks and the earth. And then he had spotted something carved in one of the rocks that certainly didn't look like it had been done by nature.

It was a crude image, looking like a crescent moon, or a tensed longbow, with what appeared to be antlers sprouting from the ends of it. When Eugene saw it later he recognised it at the emblem of the Green King.

Pascal didn't know this, of course. He had never heard of the Green King. To the chameleon, this was just a day trip out somewhere quiet, secluded and romantic. He poked his foot at the funny little carving, first the antlers, top and bottom, then the main part of the bow. Then he leaped back in surprise as the whole rock sank into the ground and two curtains of what had previously been considered hanging vines pulled aside to uncover a large rock. Pascal's already large eyes grew even larger as this rock rolled to one side, revealing a dark tunnel.

It was at this point that Pascal had raced back to Rapunzel and Eugene, squeaking and chittering for all he was worth.

"You did it!" cried Eugene as he looked from the carved rock to the tunnel entrance. "I don't believe it, but you did it, Pascal! You've found the tomb of the Green King!"

Pascal gave a fairly accurate impression of Eugene's once sarcastic "Yay!", which Eugene promptly ignored.

He lit a torch and reached out his hand for Rapunzel. Together, they walked into the darkness.

Rapunzel's emerald eyes widened as the tunnel widened into a full cavern. It took a few moments for Eugene to walk round, lighting all the torches from the one in his hand, but then, when she could see it in all its glory, Rapunzel gave a gasp of astonishment and wonder. Lined up in the centre of the cavern were rows upon rows of jade statues, soldiers, complete with armour and weapons. They were surrounding a large tomb, with smaller bejewelled chests on either side. Engraved on the tomb were the words: _The Man and the Land are One._

"This is amazing!" Rapunzel breathed, walking among the statues and taking in every detail. They were perfectly preserved, almost as if they were real men just covered in green paint. She tentatively reached out to touch the arm of one of them, jumping back with a shriek as Eugene appeared around the other side. They both laughed and turned away to explore further.

Eugene watched Rapunzel minutely examine the statues, but his eyes were drawn towards the tomb and the chests. He had stopped thieving, turned his life around, but the pull was still there. He wandered over, almost hypnotised by the way the torch flames flickered in the gemstones set into the oak of the chests.

Just as his trembling fingers reached out to brush the largest of the jewels, there was a rumble from the direction of the entrance. Eugene and Rapunzel both raced back, just as the heavy stone slab, several feet thick, rolled back across the path, completely sealing them in. The draught also extinguished several of the torches, and by the time Eugene had relit them, Rapunzel was looking panicked.

"Was it a trap?" she said in a small voice. "I didn't mean…"

"No, 'Punzel, I don't think you did this," Eugene reassured her, deciding not to mention that he could have been just as guilty if he had actually touched the treasure.

There was still plenty of air in the cavern, as the torches were still burning brightly, but it would not last forever. They had to find a way out. Eugene decided to try the perimeter of the room, scouring the walls for any hidden switches or anything that would make the slab move.

Forgetting her previous caution and delicacy, Rapunzel started on the statues, pulling their arms, their swords, twisting their buttons, their heads. Nothing seemed to work. Eventually she made her way to the tomb in the middle and climbed on to the stone surface to take a closer look.

"Have you found anything?" Eugene asked, climbing up beside her. Under his weight, the marble top moved and dropped down a few inches, slowly. As it did, a grinding sound was heard, and a large wooden trapdoor, just feet above their heads, swung open.

"There's our way out!" Eugene said, a relieved and excited grin crossing his face. "We just need a rope…"

Spotting one coiled around the feet of one of the soldiers, Eugene jumped down from the tomb, and immediately the marble responded to the reduction in weight. The trapdoor slammed shut again.

Rapunzel looked dismayed. They were so close to escaping and it had been taken away from them again. Eugene looked resolute as he grabbed the rope, tied one end to a fallen piece of sharp jade, and climbed back onto the tomb. As the trapdoor opened again he swung the rope through the opening, anchoring the jade into the ground.

"We can at least get you out, Princess," he said, making to lift her to the rope, but Rapunzel shook her head.

"I can't just leave you here!" she protested.

"It's a counter-weight," Eugene explained. "And it's using my weight to open. I have to stay right here for the door to stay open."

"I won't leave you!" Rapunzel said. Eugene took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then onto her lips.

"I'll be all right," he promised.

Then he lifted her by the waist until she could reach the rope and climb out.

Rapunzel turned back to the hole as soon as she was free, just in time to see Eugene jump down from the tomb and the trapdoor to close. Her face fell. From this side the trapdoor was almost completely hidden. The rope had been sheared in two by the sudden closing and only the small piece still attached to the jade gave her any clue where the exit had been. How could Eugene possibly get out, get free, get back to her?

She told herself she shouldn't worry – Eugene had escaped from far worse situations, but as she paced anxiously, wondering what she could do to help, she was aware of how much time was passing, and how much air would be left in the cavern.

Eugene was also aware his time was running out. He had only the light of two torches left, and one of them was flickering warningly. There had to be something he could use to trip the counterweight.

Then he saw it. Fallen from one of the statues was a jade flag. It looked like the statue had been the standard bearer, but time had broken the pole so that the flag now lay on the floor. Eugene took hold with both hands and pulled.

It was certainly heavy, but would it be heavy enough? Only one way to find out. Eugene dragged and pulled and tugged and heaved the flag onto the marble tomb, which thankfully shifted under the weight. The trapdoor began to creak open.

As daylight flooded into the cavern, so too did a knotted length of vines and reeds. Rapunzel had been busy. She knew her faith in Eugene would not be misplaced and that he would find a way to reopen the trapdoor.

"That wasn't mentioned in any of the books!" Eugene panted, lying on the cool grass beside the exit. "I nearly thought the Green King's tomb would be _my_ last resting place."

"Don't even joke," said Rapunzel, seriously.

As soon as Eugene got his breath back, he crawled back to look into the cavern. The jade flag was still in place, depressing the top of the tomb. There was nothing to indicate what had triggered the sudden closure of the rock entrance.

For the first time, Eugene had an uneasy feeling that his little project might be more than he bargained for.

Rapunzel slipped her small hand into his and looked at him, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question. He chuckled.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "Really, I am. Come on."

With one last look behind them at the mound, Eugene led Rapunzel back to where they had abandoned the picnic basket. Rapunzel began to happily chatter about the painting she planned to do of this little island when she returned to the castle. Eugene smiled and let her talk. He didn't want to mention the strange sound, just on the edge of hearing, coming from the opening of the mound.

* * *

**A/N - And now things start to get interesting (I hope!). I'm expecting this story to be about seven chapters, at least that's how many I have sketched out. Your reviews, as always, will help to chivvy the writing along! Much love and thanks to Romance and Musicals - my most prolific reviewer - and to all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - seems ages since I last updated (sorry about that). Who saw Ms Moore and Mr Levi singing at the Oscars and swooned? (raises hand).**

**OK - what follows is a short chapter, definitely not my favourite, but necessary to move the story along. I'm making progress, even writing during my lunch breaks at work, and we're about a third of the way through.**

**Enjoy - R&R x**

* * *

The Green King Wakes

At first there was darkness. It had been dark for a long time. The passage of time did not register in the tomb, under the earth, but a reasonable guess suggested it had been more than a few hours. Years, decades, _centuries_. But if the Green King was anything, he was patient.

His men, his loyal men, had placed him hereafter that last disastrous battle. He had felt the cool marble on his back and then nothing. He knew he would lay here for a very long time. Long enough, until the world needed him to rise again. And so, until that time, he would sleep.

And then his tomb moved. The moonlight shone in through the open trapdoor and for the first time in millennia, the Green King stirred.

The marble lid crashed onto the cavern floor. The sound reverberated and the echoes took a very long time to die away. It was loud enough to wake the dead. Funny that, the Green King thought, as he sat up, stiffly.

He stretched his arms and legs, turned his head from side to side. His ancient body cracked and creaked through years of disuse. The Green King gave a yawn, and decided to try out his vocal chords.

"Viridis Rex revenio!" he cried, his voice growing louder and stronger as he repeated the phrase. "The Green King has returned!"

At the sound of his voice, the jade army shook. With the jerking movements of statues come to life, the army turned and shuffled until they were rearranged in perfect ranks, facing their king. Their eyes shone brightly as they stared at their leader, waiting for his orders.

"Have the Sun and Moon met in the sky?" he enquired. One jade soldier at the front, a small, wiry little man, ran forward to peer out of the trapdoor.

"No, my liege," he replied. And at that the Green King roared with rage. He had been woken early. Someone had failed to show the proper respect and broken the covenant he had made to sleep until the world needed him. He wasn't needed, he was awake and he was _angry_.

xoxox

"Did you have a nice time, Princess?" one of the guards asked as Eugene pulled the little boat against the jetty.

"We had a lovely time, thank you Nigel," said Eugene, feeling slighted. The guard completely missed the annoyance in his voice, reaching out a hand to help Rapunzel to dry land.

"It was beautiful," Rapunzel added, glancing back at the little island. She hoped that, after their little adventure, Eugene would find another, less dangerous project to concentrate on when the pressures of royal life became too much again.

Eugene also looked back at the island as he disembarked. He had heard something, he was sure, coming from the tomb. He wasn't anxious to return, but his curiosity still lingered regarding the Green King.

"The King and Queen requested the pleasure of an audience with you upon your return," said the guard, Nigel. Eugene climbed up behind Rapunzel on Maximus's back, and with one final glance over his shoulder, urged the horse towards home.

Neither of them had seen, despite their lingering looks back towards the island, the jade helmet of a soldier rising from the mound. But he had seen them, a beautiful princess with short brown hair and her prince. They had woken the Green King, and they would pay the price.

The army marched to the edge of the lake and the Green King unsheathed his sword. Inverting his hold on the hilt, he slammed the blade into the earth just touching the water. The lake bubbled and the water level dropped. The jade army marched across the lake, following in the direction Rapunzel, Eugene and the guards had taken.

As they marched they swung their banners, and swords in a carefully choreographed routine. Where their foots trod the grass died; where their swords struck the plants withered; birds fell from the sky and dark clouds gathered over the waved banners.

xoxox

Eugene noticed the storm clouds gathering as they walked up the castle steps to their audience with the King and Queen.

"Looks like we caught the best of the weather," he commented, as lightning flashed down in the distance and thunder rumbled.

_Odd_, he thought. There had been absolutely no indication of a storm approaching earlier that day. Usually there would have been a heaviness to the air; or a taste like tin. The animals would certainly have been agitated, but everything had been calm and peaceful. This storm boded more than just wet weather.

The guard, not Nigel this time, but one Eugene hadn't met before – there were so many guards that even after all this time he still hadn't learned all their names – opened the door to the private study where the King and Queen were waiting.

They made small talk for a few minutes, commenting on the sudden, dramatic change in the weather that day, before moving onto the main business for the meeting. Delegates from a town several miles away would be arriving later that evening. Theirs was a small farming community, hoping to establish trade with a larger kingdom, like Corona, to help themselves grow and prosper. Rapunzel would be required to attend, as she would need to learn the finer points of negotiating such an agreement. And Eugene had been requested to attend as he had once spent a productive month in the little town. Eugene read between the lines – this was his opportunity to make good on his old, not so good, ways. Besides, he had spent so much time squirreled away in the library, it was time to restart his responsibilities as the prince he would one day become.

Eugene agreed, not at all reluctantly. The Green King had been a brief distraction, with a rush of excitement, but it was over now, and Eugene was happy to move on.

Just as the King finished going over the final details, about an hour later, a guard – Eric, possibly? Eugene really had to start learning names – ran in to interrupt with some terrible news. The delegates would not be arriving; they had been attacked en-route, but the survivors' stories had been confused and rambling. Eugene and Rapunzel caught the words 'jade green' and exchanged glances.

"Your majesties," said Eugene, once Eric had panted to the end of his interruption. "I believe this might be my fault."

He quickly explained what had happened on the island, in the tomb. The Queen gave a small shriek, hands flying to her mouth. Rapunzel was alarmed at her mother's reaction and followed the woman as she ran from the room to her small private study.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, watching as the Queen rummaged in a pile of random items on the floor beside her bureau. The Queen didn't answer until she had found what she was looking for; a slim volume bound in dark brown leather.

"Mr Fitzherbert will not have read this book," she said, handing it to her daughter with care. "It is exceedingly rare and I did not want to keep it in the library."

Rapunzel turned the delicate pages carefully, her eyes widening as she took in the words. This was the much darker side to the legend, warning that waking the Green King early would spell destruction for the intruder and all standing in the way. The colour drained from Rapunzel's face. The Green King would keep marching, destroying everything in his path until he found her and Eugene and took his deadly revenge.

"Mother," she whispered, her voice trembling. "What can we do? We can't let him destroy Corona! All those people…"

"We must get you out of the castle and somewhere safe, my darling," the Queen replied. "You and Eugene. He was a thief; he must have a hiding place somewhere where he can protect you."

Rapunzel's face went blank for a moment as she thought. She stared past her mother at nothing. Then a slow smile slid across her face.

"I don't think he does have many hiding places left," she said. "But I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Tower

They took very little with them. Rapunzel had explained to Eugene as quickly as she could, and Eugene knew better than to waste time asking questions. There was not much time to pack, with the news that the Green King was within one mile of the bridge linking Corona with the mainland. They had to travel light, since it would be just the two of them on Max; no guards, nothing to draw attention to the travellers.

Less than half an hour later, Eugene and Rapunzel ducked low to avoid the vines as Maximus galloped through the cave that led to the clearing containing the one place they thought they'd never have to visit again.

Everything was exactly as they had left it, only with a thin covering layer of dust. Eugene hesitated momentarily as he climbed through the trapdoor behind Rapunzel and saw the abandoned long brown hair, the shards of glass, the chains, the bloodstain…

But Rapunzel was instantly in her element. She flung open the shutters on the windows, sent Pascal scurrying up the wall to pull the skylight lever and grabbed a broom. She became a whirling dervish, moving around the tower with practised ease. Eugene had to duck and jump out of the way to avoid being smacked with the broom handle, accidentally of course.

After fifteen minutes the tower was transformed. The floors were swept and mopped. The surfaces had been dusted. The pile of hair had been carefully gathered up and deposited in what had once been Gothel's room. The door was decisively closed on that room, by mutual silent agreement, and would not be reopened again.

Rapunzel had sent Eugene out to fetch a pail of water from the small stream which ran by the base of the tower, while she found and aired a change of bed linen. When he returned, she dug out some dried, but still useable ingredients, and together with a ration of the supplies they had brought with them, she had boiled a simple but tasty broth.

She hummed a catchy little tune to herself as she found one of her homemade candles in a drawer, along with an empty bottle that had once contained acorn wine. Gothel had allowed her to have a small sip of it as a treat on her sixteenth birthday, but it had tasted disgusting and Rapunzel had never asked to try it again. The bottle was the perfect candlestick and she placed it in the centre of the little table with great care. Eugene watched her with a smile that gently slid into a grin as he realised what was happening.

"You're enjoying yourself!" he accused with a laugh. Rapunzel lowered her gaze and blushed. When she looked up again, she met his eyes with a grin as big as his. The truth was she _was _enjoying herself. The tower had been her home far longer than Corona castle. And, while the last forty-eight hours here had been the worst two days of her life, it was only two days out of eighteen years of relative contentment.

Gothel was absent for most of the time, but she had provided Rapunzel with everything she asked for, except a way out of the tower. Books and paints were expensive, however, and so Gothel had limited her to either one or the other. Since Rapunzel had preferred surrounding herself with bright colours and images, it was a foregone conclusion that she would end up with rather limited reading materials, containing little information about the world outside.

Yes, there had been put downs and slights and her self-esteem had taken some extremely hard knocks, from Gothel's cruel jibes, but she had bounced back each and every time. With the addition of a new picture, or time spent baking or creating, and making the tower as homely as possible, Rapunzel had been happy. She hadn't known any better.

Now she did, and her perfect new life had overlapped with her less than perfect old life and she was determined to make the best of things. She didn't know how long they would be in hiding, how long it would take to defeat the Green King, how long it would be before they could go home. And so, Rapunzel was determined to make the tower as much of a home as possible.

It was only once her frantic activity ceased and they had sat down for their meal that the true gravity of the situation hit her and the tears came.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked, concerned.

"We're here, and we're safe," Rapunzel wept. Eugene looked at her confused. This would not normally be a sad situation to be in. No matter how long he knew her, no matter how much he loved her, he would _never_ get used to her rapidly shifting moods.

"I don't…" he began.

"We're safe, but nobody else is!" Rapunzel explained, through big gulping sobs. "What about my parents? What about everyone in the kingdom?"

This floored Eugene and he put down his spoon, guiltily. It had never crossed his mind to worry about the people in the kingdom. Of course he was concerned for Rapunzel's parents, but that was as far as his worry went. But true to everything that was good and pure and _selfless_ about Rapunzel, she was still scared for hundreds of people she had never met. She hadn't been able to argue with her mother and father when they insisted she go away for her own protection, and now it was eating her up that she was safe while they were in danger.

"'Punzel," Eugene began, a little hesitantly. She looked up at him, green eyes rimed with red.

"Yes?"

"You can't blame yourself. It's my fault," he said, lowering his gaze. "All of this. But I'll find a way to stop him. I can't let people die for something I've done."

"We can't have it damage your reputation," said Rapunzel after a few seconds. Eugene looked at her. She could have said it sarcastically, or with bitterness and blame for the mess he had landed them in. But she hadn't. She'd said it with the smallest of small smiles, but that was enough for him. She had made a joke and he knew he was forgiven, at least by her. Forgiving himself would be less easy.

They finished their meal in silence, and Rapunzel cleared away the dishes. Eugene had offered to help, but she waved him away, explaining that she knew better than he did where things should be put away. When she was finished, Rapunzel decided to show Eugene around her, _their_, home. He took in every detail of the paintings on the wall, the decorative homemade pots and vases. Here was one girl's _entire life_, and she was sharing it with him. Rapunzel had even managed to find her old paints. A few drops of water made them serviceable again, and then she held out a paintbrush to Eugene.

He was aware of the momentousness of the occasion, and even more aware that he couldn't draw to save his life. Rapunzel guided his hand as, together and without realising what they were creating, they painted the mound on the island in the middle of the crescent lake. They stepped away and exchanged glances when they realised what they had done.

"I'll find a way to stop the Green King," Eugene promised in a whisper.

"_We'll_ find a way to stop him," Rapunzel replied, taking his hand.

As the sun began to set, Rapunzel suddenly felt an attack of claustrophobia. For eighteen years she had stared out of the tower window, watching and charting the stars – as well as the lanterns Gothel had tried to convince her were stars. Eugene sensed her unease.

"We're not just hiding in this tower," he said, "we're hiding in this entire valley. Come on."

He led her back down the rickety ladder and out into the twilight.

"As long as we don't go beyond the ivy tunnel we're safe," he said.

Feeling the cooling breeze on her cheeks made Rapunzel feel much better. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Just for a minute, for that one brief moment in time, she forgot all about the Green King and just revelled in being there with Eugene.

They climbed back to the tower's main room, where Rapunzel gave a rather unladylike yawn. She blushed, embarrassed at her lack of grace, but if Eugene noticed he didn't mention it. He was rather more concerned with the sleeping arrangements. Using Gothel's room was out of the question, which only left Rapunzel's bed, and Eugene was afraid that would be crossing a boundary too far. Especially if the King and Queen found out.

Rapunzel had no such hang-ups. She took Eugene's hand and led him up to the room. When he turned his back, she stripped to her petticoats and slid beneath the covers. Eugene removed his boots and belt only, before climbing in beside her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that the next day their search for a way to stop the Green King would begin.

Actually, the first thing that crossed Eugene's mind when he stirred the next morning was food. He carefully extricated himself from the still sleeping princess and went to the little kitchen area. They still had enough provisions for breakfast, but he would need to risk leaving the safety of the valley to meet up with Nigel, or maybe Eric, who would be coming from the castle with enough fresh food for another two days. Not the best arrangement, but it was the only way to ensure the long term concealment of Rapunzel and himself.

For now, he could at least rustle up some eggs, especially given the variety of frying pans at his disposal.

Rapunzel emerged a few moments later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and a hand through her dishevelled hair.

"Good morning, Princess," said Eugene, serving up breakfast. "Eggs a la Eugene!"

"Mmm," Rapunzel had a mouthful at once. "These are good!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Eugene feigned hurt. "Uh... Rapunzel, I'm... I'm going to have to leave for a little while."

Rapunzel looked at him in a panic, until he held up the empty bag.

"We can't live on fresh air," he pointed out, and she gave a sigh.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

"I'll be taking Max," he said. "I'm sure he'll protect me."

Rapunzel watched from the window as the tiny figure on horseback rode towards the ivy covered tower that was the only way in and out of the valley. She gave a heavy sigh and turned to Pascal, who turned several shades of blue, emulating her mood.

"He'll be fine, Pascal," she said to the little lizard. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

_Maybe if I can convince Pascal, I can convince myself,_ she thought.

To try and take her mind off her worry, Rapunzel unpacked the rest of their belongings. There wasn't much, just a couple of changes of clothes and a hairbrush and...

Something small and slim fell out from a pair of Eugene's trousers on to the bed. Rapunzel looked at it in amazement. It was her mother's book about the Green King. She had only read the short paragraph the Queen had highlighted to her, but maybe now she could learn more.

She had just opened the book at the first chapter when she heard whinnying from outside. Wishing she still had her hair as a faster egress through the tower window, Rapunzel climbed as quickly as she could down the ladder and outside to find Maximus cantering into the clearing in a panicked fashion.

"Easy..." Rapunzel tried calming him, but was herself panicking. "Where's Eugene?"

The horse shook his head and stomped impatiently. Rapunzel knew then that her worst fears were confirmed.

The Green King had taken Eugene.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter turned out to be a bit of a challenge. Please review and let me know if you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Moonlight Flower

Eugene hurt. Physically, yes he had bruises, but his pride had taken a beating as well. He had assumed, rather stupidly given the circumstances, that the marching feet he heard belonged to Eric, or even Nigel, and did not even entertain the idea that they might belong to a scout of the jade army until the soldier was right on top of him.

Eugene had blinked first and the soldier grabbed him. The jade hands were cold, like stone, and the grip was firm and unyielding. Eugene was forced to the ground and the hilt of a sword connected with the back of his head. Eugene knew no more.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but it was clearly long enough for the soldier to regroup with the rest of the army, for the Green King to get a couple of kicks in, and for them to carry Eugene's battered body back to the mound. He opened his eyes to the near darkness. The torches had all been relit and he had been laid on top of the marble tomb. The trapdoor had been activated and Eugene could see the light outside was beginning to fade.

It occurred to Eugene to wonder why he was still alive. If the Green King was so intent on having his revenge, why just give him some bruises? He raised his head off the marble to give himself a better view of the cavern. Soldiers surrounded him entirely, their pikes pointed at him in an unnervingly steady manner. Their gaze was unblinking, which was even more intimidating than their weaponry. Beyond the ring of guards, the remaining soldiers were lined in ranks before their king, who was seated on a throne that Eugene was sure hadn't been there on his previous visit. It appeared to be made out of tree roots, grown into the shape of a throne and still connected to the tree above.

There was no sign of Rapunzel, and that was good news to Eugene. As long as she was still out there, still free, still safe, he could face whatever the Green King decided to do to him.

xoxox

Rapunzel sat on her bed, staring at the floor and beyond it. She had to do something. She _had_ to do something. But what?

She threw herself backwards to lie on the bed, and her head hit something solid. Frowning and sitting up again, rubbing the back of her head, Rapunzel turned to see her mother's book sitting on her pillow. She slowly opened it and began to read.

Rapunzel read voraciously, devouring the words at an extraordinary speed until she came across a phrase that gave her pause. She read it again, and then read it a third time out loud to make sure she understood it.

"The flower of the sun would wake him; the flower of the moon would sedate him."

And then a memory stirred...

_Rapunzel had just turned five years old and had learned to read from a picture book. Now she had a question to ask Mother Gothel._

"_Why do you call me 'Flower'?" she asked as they sat in front of the fire for their nightly ritual of hair brushing. "Flowers have petals, but I'm a girl and I don't have petals, so why do you call me 'Flower' when my name is Rapunzel and...?"_

_"Don't ramble, Rapunzel," Gothel chided. "It's worse than the mumbling." She gave a heavy, world-weary sigh, as though it was a great burden, but she would be a martyr to her daughter's whims and indulge her._

"_Do you know what your name means, Rapunzel?" she asked, as she brushed. "It means a special type of flower. There was once a drop of sunlight that grew into a flower that glowed golden. When you were born, your hair glowed golden, just like that flower, and that's why I gave you your name."_

_Rapunzel liked that story, although she didn't know then that it wasn't the whole narrative, and Gothel had omitted some really important points, and had trod into unfamiliar territory and actually given a truthful, if incomplete, version of the legend. _

_She had been careless once before, after telling Rapunzel, among the many lies to keep the girl in her place, that flowers could only be grown indoors in pots. And then she had brought her a book containing all kinds of plants that grew _outside_. She would not be caught out like that again, and had now resolved to mix in a little truth to what she told Rapunzel, just in case the girl learned something that contradicted her mother. In the case of the story she told now, she was indulging in the truth because she happened to like the tale. After all, there were no books about it, and it wasn't as if Rapunzel was EVER going to leave the tower to prove her mother wrong._

_"When I was a girl about your age, but prettier of course! Ha! I'm just kidding!" Gothel patted Rapunzel on the cheek and moved swiftly on with her tale, before the girl could burst into tears. "I was told a story about another flower. One that grew from a single drop of moonlight and would glow ivory. This flower had sharp spikes and pointy petals, and you mustn't ever touch it."_

"_Why not, mother?" Rapunzel asked, her emerald eyes growing wide. Gothel smiled._

"_It would send you to sleep forever, child," she said, and her voice grew sinister. "And then who would sing to me?"_

_The little girl gasped at the horror of being sent to sleep and never waking and never singing to her mother again. She didn't like that thought and began to sing her own song to make the thought fade in the light of her glowing hair..._

Rapunzel blinked slowly as the idea struck her. Maybe there was more than a grain of truth to what Gothel had told her. A flower that glowed ivory, with sharp spikes and pointy petals.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find!" she said to Pascal who had only just been following Rapunzel's thinking out loud. He shrugged and pointed back to the book.

Rapunzel read the rest of the text, including a verse which seemed strangely familiar, but nothing else gave her any clues. Where would she even start looking?

Pascal darted over to Eugene's satchel, which hadn't been fully unpacked yet, and rummaged around to find the book Eugene had shown her containing the map to the Crescent Lake. Waving his tail in excitement, Pascal skimmed through the pages to find the illustration and then scampered up to Rapunzel to get her attention.

She hadn't noticed it at the time. Neither had Eugene, but then they hadn't been looking for it. There were two points on opposite sides of the lake. One quite clearly showed a five pointed flower with a sun image in the centre. The other...

Rapunzel gasped and held the book closer to examine it in detail. The other quite clearly showed a seven pointed flower, sharp and spiky. That _had_ to be the moonlight flower. And Rapunzel knew exactly where to find it.

She climbed down the tower so fast she almost fell and swung herself onto Max's saddle. He pointed himself in the direction Eugene had been taken, but Rapunzel tugged his reins around.

"Not yet, Max," she said. "There's something I need first before I can save Eugene."

They rode off in the direction the map dictated. Rapunzel was horrified at the devastation they passed. Walking wounded tended to the grievously injured. Rubble was strewn across the path, forcing Max to perform some acrobatic leaps to avoid throwing his rider. Rapunzel desperately wanted to alight and help these people, but she knew that finding the moonlight flower, rescuing Eugene and stopping the Green King was the right thing to do right now, no matter how guilty that made her feel.

Max rode hard until the sun dipped low in the sky. He had stopped once at Rapunzel's request while she rechecked the map, but had otherwise galloped without showing any signs of fatigue. They reached the hill and immediately Rapunzel felt overwhelmed all over again.

The hill was more like a mountain. There was a path, but it was a rough dirt track covered in loose stones and grit. Rapunzel had dismounted, but still struggled to keep her footing as she led Max up the winding road to the site dictated by the map.

The moon rose overhead and shone brightly down on the spot they were heading for.

"There, Max!" Rapunzel pointed to the tiny silver flower. "And I can prove it."

She took the small book from a pouch on Max's saddle and thumbed through until she found the verse with oddly reminiscent lyrics. She guessed the tune would probably be the same too. The flower shone with an ethereal ivory glow as Rapunzel began to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow  
Power running deep  
Awake before their time  
Return them to their sleep  
Return to sleep"_


	6. Chapter 6

Rescuing Eugene

Maximus gave a soft whinny, not really believing what he had seen, but now Rapunzel was more than satisfied that she had found the very thing she needed to send the Green King back to his century-long rest and rescue Eugene.

Rapunzel dug her hands into the soft soil, feeling slightly guilty as she did so. The flower had bloomed here, unseen and untouched for many, many years, and now she was destroying a piece of magical history. Gently lifting the flower, and being careful not to cut herself on the sharp spines, Rapunzel felt overcome by a strange weary feeling, and she staggered. Max bit into the back of her dress to stop her stumbling and falling back down the mountain. Rising from her knees, Rapunzel slipped a supporting arm around Max's neck and allowed the horse to lead her back to safety. The flower was so strong, she could barely stand. The sun had met the moon, and only one would survive the encounter.

xoxox

The Green King sat on his throne, resting his chin in one hand, his eyes unfocussed. He had captured one of the transgressors of his tomb, but the other one still eluded him, and this frustrated him. He needed only the one to exact his revenge, but he wanted both. It was like having only part of a collection.

He had led his army right up to the bridge linking Corona with the mainland, watching as the distant people panicked and scrambled to escape to safety. The castle looked impenetrable, but the Green King had ways and means. But, before he had set one foot on the bridge, the scout had returned, carrying Eugene, unconscious, over one shoulder and the Green King realised he had to return with half his prize, or risk losing it all.

Had he only ventured further into the kingdom, to the main square with its beautiful flower tiled mosaic underfoot, the Green King's quest would have been much shorter as it would have given him an exact picture of the girl he still hunted. As it was, one slender short-haired brunette looked pretty much like another, and his men had returned disappointingly without their sought treasure.

The Green King's other hand drummed its fingers on the arm of the throne as he thought and decided. He would have to cut his losses. Following his untimely awakening, he had only one more day to exact his revenge before the regeneration magic wore off and he was gone forever. Strangely, this was a fact left out of all the official written legends. He couldn't afford to waste any more time searching for the girl. She would suffer as the rest of the world suffered; that would have to suffice.

He slammed both palms down hard onto the wooden throne, making Eugene, still laying on the tomb, jump. The decision had been made.

The soldiers surrounding Eugene moved their weapons from threateningly pointed at the young man to banging the hilts on the ground, rhythmically. This was more unnerving to Eugene than having the sharp pointy bits aimed at his heart.

BANG! BANG! BANG! They pounded out a rhythm and then spoke in unison.

"The Green King Rises! The Green King Rises!"

Then they spoke individually, one sentence at a time, jumping so quickly from one to the next that Eugene got quite dizzy trying to follow who was talking next.

"Three days since he awoke early."

"The Green King shall take his revenge."

"With the life blood of the intruder."

"From the dawn of the third day."

"Until the flow ceases."

"Then the Green King will be all powerful."

"Rising in vengeance to destroy the world."

"He will rule over all."

And once more in unison, banging their hilts with increasing force:

"The Green King Rises! The Green King Rises!"

Eugene had never been more terrified in his life.

He had no idea of the passage of time, save for what he could guess at from the incoming sunlight, which placed them, by now, about half way through the second day. Which meant at dawn tomorrow he would die.

xoxox

Rapunzel had been barely conscious as they reached the base of the mountain. She slid her arm from around Maximus's neck and slumped into an ungraceful heap on the ground. The flower tumbled from her grasp and rolled until it reached a small rock. Soil shook from the exposed roots, but the plant was otherwise unharmed.

Maximus knelt and lay beside the sleeping princess, protecting her, while Pascal, who had tucked himself away in Max's pouch, along with the Queen's book, now climbed back out to stroke his friend's hair with his front foot. The flower's petals reflected the moonlight, adding a white luminescent glow to the night. Aware of the danger, and the ever closing deadline, but too weak to do anything about it right now, Rapunzel and Maximus slept.

She felt better in the morning. Still drained, but the rising sun gave her back some of her energy. Enough to lift the moonflower, sing a quick verse to check that it wasn't damaged, and find a safer home for it in an impromptu saddlebag out of one of her underskirts, since the pouch holding her mother's book was too small. For her to carry the flower all the way to the Green King was not an option; it was just too powerful; it would kill her. Even handling it for that short length of time had left her feeling exhausted, but Rapunzel did not have time for another nap. She forcefully shook herself and pulled herself into Max's saddle.

The horse was unaffected by the close proximity to the moonflower and set off at a gallop towards the Crescent Lake, with a detour back to the tower so Rapunzel could eat something and find a thicker bag, since the thin satin wasn't enough of a barrier to the moonflower's strength. Rapunzel didn't really want to stop, but Pascal pointed out that she would be no help if she fell off Max for a second time.

And so it was in the diffusion of twilight that the three travellers arrived at the edge of Crescent Lake. The little boat was still there, so Rapunzel untied the bag and placed it carefully in the bottom of the boat. Max gave the boat a gentle push with his front hoof and then watched, anxiously as Rapunzel rowed out to the island in the middle of the lake.

As the moon rose the moonflower, even in its bag, emitted its energy, draining Rapunzel of hers. Pascal watched helplessly as the power of the flower overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness. The undercurrent of the lake was controlled by the moon and enhanced by the flower so the boat drifted towards the island unguided.

The collision with the opposite shore should have jolted Rapunzel awake, but Pascal had to resort to nudging her quite firmly on the cheek before she stirred. It took a tremendous effort to drag herself and the flower out of the boat. She was so close, _so close_, but the full moon overhead was magnifying the draining effect of the flower. Rapunzel could do no more until morning.

She could hear the chanting from inside the mound before the sun rose the next day. Something big and dramatic was about to happen, and Rapunzel could only hope she wasn't too late.

Eugene hadn't slept. His eyes had roamed around the cavern, desperately looking for any way out of his current predicament. It was hopeless. The jade soldiers didn't sleep either and their watchful stares did not falter. Right now, Eugene needed a miracle.

He watched through the distant trapdoor as the light changed from the gentle orange-red of sunset to the deep blue-purple of night and knew that the next colour change he saw would signal the end of his life.

The soldiers began pounding out their rhythm again before the sky changed. It was like a countdown and Eugene turned his head to see the Green King rise from his throne. A smaller jade soldier, the scout who had originally caught him, stepped forward with a black obsidian blade which glinted in the torch light. Those guarding Eugene stepped back to allow the Green King through. Eugene closed his eyes tight as the Green King raised the dagger. And then he heard singing…

_Flower gleam and glow  
Power running deep  
Awake before their time  
Return them to their sleep  
Return to sleep_

It was a tiny, faint voice, growing stronger as the verse progressed. The Green King stopped and looked up towards the trapdoor, to the sound of the voice.

Rapunzel shouted down to Eugene as loud as she could: "Eugene! Move! Now!"

Eugene didn't question the instruction, or wait for any explanation. He rolled sideways off the marble tomb, just as the obsidian dagger lunged down, only to be met by the dropped moonflower. Rapunzel sang the verse again, louder and the flower filled the cavern with silvery light.

Weapons fell out of hands that were no longer able to hold them. Several soldiers stumbled back until the light flowed over them, turning them once more to solid stone. The Green King reached for the moonflower, even though it seemed to burn him as he touched it. The glow from the petals lit up his face as he moved, seemingly in a trance, to lie back on the tomb, which lowered him gently back into place. As he watched, Eugene heard the Green King softly sing the song, his voice fading as he fell asleep.

"Wow," Eugene breathed. "You did it, Rapunzel! Rapunzel?"

There was no sound from outside the mound.

The main entrance to the cavern, the one they had originally used and the one the jade army had employed, was still, thankfully open. Eugene made a break for it as he heard the rumbling of stone shifting back into place. He only just threw himself clear as the entrance sealed itself. He looked around for Rapunzel, spotting her collapsed near the now closed trapdoor.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene cried, racing to her side. "Are you alright?"

"The sun… and moon… must… never meet," Rapunzel gasped, each word taking its toll. She closed her eyes and Eugene panicked.

"No! Rapunzel!" he begged. "You can't leave me! Not now! Rapunzel!"

The princess's eyes flickered open again.

"I just need sleep, Eugene," she whispered. She raised a hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. "Just sleep."

Eugene didn't believe her. She looked so fragile and small and pale. But as he watched, her breathing evened and deepened, and after a few more minutes she even began to gently snore. Eugene laughed out of relief. Maybe sleep _was_ all she needed. The danger had passed, and the wave of fatigue covered him as well. Eugene curled up beside the princess, wrapping one arm around her waist protectively, and fell asleep as the sun rose high in the sky.

* * *

**A/N - Only the epilogue to go... Thanks for bearing with me on this story. There may have been HUGE chunks of writers block, but I'm reasonably happy with how this story progressed. RxR**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you guys for bearing with me while I wrote this. Even with the MASSIVE gap in the updates right at the end, I've actually thoroughly enjoyed writing this one. It's helped give me the discipline and structure I need to work on my own personal writing.**

**So I'm finishing this one with a little epilogue, just to tie things up (or not!).**

**Disclaimer: I own Tangled... the original soundtrack! And you own my eternal gratitude for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Epilogue

They slept until noon, when the heat of the sun warmed Rapunzel's skin, turning it back to a healthy pink. She yawned and stretched and smiled, feeling rejuvenated already. Eugene stirred beside her and was woken rather more abruptly by Rapunzel throwing herself into his arms and kissing him enthusiastically. Eugene responded in kind, only breaking apart when a distant neighing sound caught their attention.

"Oh, Max! He'll be worried!" said Rapunzel. Pulling Eugene to his feet, and scooping Pascal up and onto her shoulder, Rapunzel was as full of energy as she had ever been. She even started rowing, before her eagerness led them more sideways than across the lake and Eugene felt compelled to take over.

Reaching the opposite shore and disembarking, Eugene was almost bowled over by Maximus as he turned to help Rapunzel from the boat. Rapunzel giggled and threw her arms around the neck of the horse.

"We did it, Max!"she said, nuzzling his mane. "The Green King is sleeping again and we can go home!"

Home. Never had one word sounded so welcoming. Max out-did himself racing back to the kingdom where the King and Queen were anxiously waiting for news of their daughter.

Rapunzel told them the story slightly breathlessly, with Eugene filling in some of the gaps.

"I think the legend was forgotten for a reason," Eugene finished. He turned to the King, then to the Queen, knowing she would understand. "Maybe it should be forgotten again?"

The Queen smiled, reached forward and took the young man's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think that's for the best," she said.

She reached for her daughter's hand too.

"I'm so glad you are safe again," she said. "Both of you."

She joined the two young people's hands together and took a step back, where her husband put an arm around her shoulder. The two couples rejoiced in the happiness and contentment of their perfect, and safe world.

xoxox

A thousand years later a terrible war tore the world apart and scorched the earth. The survivors looked up into the sky and watched the sun and moon meet. And deep within the ground a marble tomb lid stirred and shifted and the Green King sat up with a smile. It was time...


End file.
